1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrophobic crosslinked copolymer and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a hydrophobic crosslinked copolymer having a pendant carboxylate or urethane group, which copolymer has a high crosslinking monomer unit content, a specific surface area and a specific acetonitrile regain value. Also, the present invention is concerned with an effective method for producing the above-mentioned hydrophobic cross-linked copolymer.
The hydrophobic crosslinked copolymer of the present invention has a high rigidity as well as an excellent mechanical strength and an excellent chemical stability, so that the copolymer is especially useful as a packing for reversed phase partition chromatography. By the use of this hydrophobic crosslinked copolymer, separation and analysis of substances can be conducted at a high speed and a high resolution.